Greatest Mistake
by arutinmy
Summary: If wine gets better with age, relationships don't always work that way. The more sour it gets, the better the wine tastes, but the more sour a relationship gets, the more hardships might likely happen. And unfortunately, that happened to Taiki and Yuu. Their 7 years old relationship were getting more and more bitter each day, making it dull.


Hello!  
Back at it again with a new story, meanwhile i left the others hanging lmao

Forgive me, I promise I'll get back into my old fics someday!  
.

someday.

.

here's another Taiki X Yuu /because they're otp/ if you dislike this pairing then please kindly turn around.  
but i was in the mood for breaking people's heart, so, brace yourself for some angst.

 _ **DISCLAIMER ; I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**_

* * *

Greatest Mistake

—

Chapter 1 ;

 _A bitter day._  
[Third person POV.]

—

 _11.24 PM , Amano Residence._

The door banged against the wooden sills. The loud noise echoed through the room, as if it was filled with nothing but emptiness.

The young blonde rushed to his bed with all his might, releasing his full weight on the soft mattress. His face was completely buried. The emotion was well hidden, but the sore faint noise he made was more than enough to show his current color : a shade of _Dark Azure_. Faint noises of the lad's shaky breath painted the room blue. Not a single living thing intrude his very moment, causing his faint panting clearly audible. It didn't last long, for a sudden soft voice killed the silence.

"Yuu? Are you alright?" The voice asked from the X-Loader. It was no other but his Digimon partner, Damemon. Damemon's voice was nearly as shaky, showing just how worried he is towards his partner. Everything reminded him of what happened quite sometime ago, the event that caused Yuu losing his yellow color, the bright determination.

"I'm alright.. I guess." he tried his best to reply. Seemed like talking required him so much effort.

It was just before he got home that it all happened.

—

 _9.34 PM, at a coffee shop._

"This happened last week as well."

Said Yuu, frantically. His low and calm tone wasn't usually accompanied by anxiety.

"Yuu, I apologized. And I thought we are done with what happened last week, why are you bringing that up?" The brunette replied quickly with a slightly annoyed tone. He too, doesn't usually talk with voice in such a high pitch.

If wine gets better with age, relationships don't always work that way. The more sour it gets, the better the wine tastes, but the more sour a relationship gets, the more hardships might likely happen. And unfortunately, that happened to Taiki and Yuu. Their 7 years old relationship were getting more and more bitter each day, making it dull. As they got older, they think more about themselves. And it's been a hard time for them, since they're both in college, especially Taiki who is in his last term. Being an engineering student is not easy, so is keeping a relationship last longer.

"Probably because I can't forget, Taiki-san. Are you going to keep doing this each week?" He replied with slightly higher pitch.

It didn't make the situation better. Raising your voice has 80% chance causing the other person to raise their voice even higher, thus making a never ending cycle.

"I'm sorry, alright!? If saying sorry is not enough then what do you expect me to do? Turn back time?"

"What's the point of apologizing if you're just going to do it again?"

Taiki widened his eyes. He couldn't believe Yuu just said that. He gave him a sarcastic smile while backing away, breathing heavily.

"You know what? I've had enough. We _are_ canceling our plan tonight."

An irritated look went across the blonde's eyes, followed with an anger.

"Excuse me? You made me wait an hour and you're calling our plan off?"

"For God's sake, Yuu. I told you many times i was doing a group work with my friends and we had to finish it by the day. I apologized many times, Yuu!"

"Was hanging around them so fun that you lose track of time?" The blonde blurted, not knowing that he just made a big mistake by asking his boyfriend that.

"Wh- Okay, that's it. I'm done. I'm going home." He said while pulling his backpack closer.

"Kudou Taiki! You can't just go away like that!" He shouted, causing the brunette to frown even deeper.

"yeah, i'm not talking to you until you stop b!tching around."

"B!TCHING!? You're going a little bit overboard here!" Yuu felt a slight pain on his chest, though he tried his best not to show it.

Taiki only turned away and started packing his things that were scattered on the table, much to Yuu's dismay. As he was about to leave the table, the blonde pulled his hand and stopped him, causing him to turn his face, eye to eye.

"we are not leaving this argument hanging." The blonde paid him with a glare. Even though his eyes looked like he's about to tear up. With that, Taiki hesitated. He pulled away his hand while tossing his bag back to the sofa, and sat back ever so violently he nearly shocked Yuu. He leaned to the sofa while sighing heavily, this time, though, more relaxed. Yuu, on the other hand, were stiff as ice. He didn't dare to look at his boyfriend in the eye, thus looking down while entwining his own fingers, awkwardly. Anxiety remained clearly on his face.

Taiki stared at his odd behavior reluctantly, looking as worried as the blonde was. Silence accompanied them for ten minutes or so, without any of them looking at each other. As minutes went by, their expressions became more calm and collected, even if it was just slightly different. Taiki ended the silence by inhaling deeply. He put both hands crossing on the table and his shoulders are set straight.

"Listen, Yuu.." He murmured, making the younger one glance up hesitantly. He somehow got a feeling that this is not going to lead them to a better situation. He gathered courage to hear what the brunette had to say.

"This happened way too much. Our unnecessary fights, that is. I can't deal with it all the time, Yuu. I love you, but you're not the only thing that is happening in my life." He spoke calmly, both were still looking down. His hands couldn't stay put, as he kept moving them little by little. "I have my own problems and issues. I can't be sure if I can endure another one.." his voice was so low that it was nearly inaudible.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked in a deep, serious voice. Once again, silence filled the air. Taiki only frowned, still facing down. It seems like staring at the table was his only escape. He then sighed heavily again, until he finally looked up to see the blonde.

.

.

"I don't think this is working out."

.

.

.

[to be continued]

* * *

There you go, please don't hate me. Forgive me, Yuu.  
I actually posted this on my rp acc, but i feel the need to post here.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand this is short asf.

R&R is much appreciated 3


End file.
